supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
US/UM Release Party massacre
The US/UM Release Party massacre was a mass murder that took place in a house six miles outside central North Supernannya With eight dead and one committing suicide months later, it's one of the deadliest shootings carried out by a non-Supernannya soldier personnel until The Nannyatropolis Community Center massacre a year later. Background The party was hosted by nine friends to celebrate the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and everyone could come without invite. 29-year old Jun Tadachi, who was one of the hosts of the party had difficulty getting approval due to threats by animal rights activists and people accusing the guests of cultural appopriation, some people complained about the waitors and staff dressing up as Pokémon's villains, but Jun said "no one was offended, people thought it was cool, but we didn't permit younger children to touch us, not for our own safety, but we didn't want our outfits getting dirty" The gifts included free games for all visitors, since there was people coming from where Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon were translated, they used all language versions, as long as they had the right region coding for their 3DS console. The massacre started at 8:50 and lasted 40 minutes to an hour before police arrived. Jun Tadachi was put on an ambulance, where he later died. Samadi during the massacre brutally tortured a Ghetsis cosplayer named Ryu Tomodi. The shooter, Samadi Alizo claimed he did the shooting out of revenge for children killed in airstrikes in Syria. Samadi also sexually harrassed female staff members and guests, demanding them for sex, he shot them if they refused. His claim was rejected by the families of his victims. Samadi was tried on December 19th, what would have been Jun Tadachi's 30th birthday. Samadi was later killed by Masaru Takazawa, who never recovered from the shooting and the shock by snappimg his neck. Masaru later took a lethal dose of arsenic on January 6th 2018, two weeks before his 24th birthday. Motive The shooter, 23-year old Italian-Pakistani Samadi Alizo have several motives for carrying out the shooting, claiming that it was revenge for the children killed in airstrikes in the Middle East. He also had a known hatred for Pokémon fans and said he shot up Ryu because “it was fun to see that Pokéfag bleeding, I’d shoot him if he was two”. His plan was to kill everyone at the party then turning the gun on himself. Victims Killed Julie Ann Evans, 12, Guest, shot by the same bullet that severely injured Jun Tadachi [[Carol Koll|Carol Josephine Koll, 11, Guest, shot mutliple times in the neck and chest. Eva Burns, 23, Guest, Shot in the head Keith Johnson, 22, Guest, Shot in the neck Fred Reades, 32, Guest, Shot in the head trying to protect his daughter. Alexei Anosov, 30, Team Galactic Waiter, Shot full on head in the face when trying to reason with the killer. Joseph Steven Reeve, 19, Guest, Kneecapped, then shot in the stomach and arms, died in hospital three days later due to an infection caused by the kneecapping. Jun Tadachi, 29, Party host, Shot in the back while protecting Julie and Carol, the same bullet ended up killing Julie, died in hospital three days later Masaru Takazawa, 23, Party host, took a lethal dose of arsenic-based rat poison two months later, died in hospital. Injured Ryu Tomodi, 32, Party host, Shot in the leg while trying to make a video call, he was also beaten with his cane repeatedly, punched in the crotch and had his hair pulled out, he was also shot in the legs several more times and then in the stomach, causing him to screech in agony, testimonies reveal he was tortured for 20 minutes and shot sixteen times, his major organs were damaged and will need a spleen and kidney transplant. Stephen Livingston, 14, guest, Hit by flying glass. Kouta Tokokawa, 33, Party host, Shot in the leg to stop him from contacting police Kazuko Hikagawa, 22, Team Plasma waitress, shot in the leg after trying to stop him from sexually assaulting her. Seán O'Mark, 16, guest, shot in the arm, fingers ended up getting amputated after developing gangrene. Natalia Anosova, 17, Team Flare waitress, shot in the arm, sister of victim. Joanna Cheng, 23, guest, stabbed 7 times, suffered serious uterus damage and is infertile. Park Seo-mi, 18, guest, shot in the legs in a kneecapping attempt. Reaction The shooting caused outrage and Reicheru, a TT10 commander describes "the whole world just stayed still, everyone was quiet, people watched in horror" Tariko said that "Samadi's crimes, have shattered the innocence of video games" When Samadi was questioned, Jun's mother, Ayumi attacked Samadi in prison before she was dragged out by Satoko. Samadi claimed that he wanted revenge for children killed in airstrikes in Syria, he thought they were supporting Zionism, despite witnesses saying that it was a Pokémon release party His claims were dismissed and after the court, He was attacked by Julie's mother Renee, wanting revenge for her daughter's death. Sean O'Mark, a survivor said that Samadi tortured Ryu for over 20 minutes by shooting his legs, beating him with the cane he used for the cosplay, pulled his hair out and punching him in the testicles, when it was done, he was crawling on the floor and blood poured out. Eyewitness and family of victims reports Eyewitnesses and family of victims had their reports taken about the massacre, some of them such as Miyako Yoshikawa and Komal Alizo have more scathing reports towards what Samadi has done. The witness reports were enough to get Samadi sentenced to death. It is also noted that many people from different backgrounds, including Muslim were also there. That guy just dragged the poor man across the floor and shot at him repeatedly, It wasn’t very nice to watch. ~ 72-year old male survivor who attended with his grandchildren. This is what I’ll live with all day and all night, since that day, I get three hours sleep, I just want you back, this is not fair.....your little brother is safe with us but he will be never the same, he keeps asking for you ~ Philomena, Carol’s mother. Those people were shot up like a first-person shooter, He had no regard ~ A female Muslim survivor. This is not fair, my brother didn’t do anything, When I found out Jun died, I said “This is it, Ryu’s gonna die” ~ Kaori, the younger sister of Ryu. Masaru never recovered from the shock, He cried excessively and often was sick, then it got too much ~ Kouta, also a survivor. I cannot hug or play with my brother tonight because he was buried after succumbing to brain damage ~ Naomi, Jun Tadachi’s younger sister. He was saying it was for Syria....He’s no better than the US soldiers who murdered Iraqi civilians like Abeer Qassim Hamza al-Janabi and the Israeli soldier who emptied his rifle on a defenceless Palestinian girl, He’s no better than the people who did these awful things. ~ A Palestinian-American female survivor who attended with her Egyptian boyfriend. These words are played over and over in my head “I’d even shoot him if he was only 2-years old”, It’s sad how desperate people become, shooting up a Pokémon party for the sake of Syria ~ A Syrian woman who survived who attended the party with her 8-year old son, who also survived. I get four hours sleep every night because of what my brother had done to these innocent people, I have nightmares every night, Why did Sama do it?! He said he would have done the same to that man even if he was 2 and those girls my age if they were 4..... ~ Komal Alizo, the shooter’s younger sister Ryu-oji was hurt by the bad man, bad man said he would of hurt ojisan if he was ni-sai (2 years), he emptied juuroku-dangan (16 bullets) in his body, bad man, what did Ryu-oji do? He was not bad, He wasn’t the bad man, you’re the bad man. ~ Miyako, Ryu’s niece and Kaori’s daughter. The man was shouting that this was for Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan and Palestine, He said that the poor man lying on the floor, bleeding would of been shot even if he was 2, That’s horrible. ~ A female survivor who went with Eva Burns, deceased. He was basically “I did for Syria, I did it for air-strike children, I did it for Anti-Zionism, I‘d even shoot him if he was only two”, He had absolutely no remorse, when the police took him he was screaming that all Pokémon fans are Zionists, devil-worshippers, child rapists and he was cleaning the world from the sins of the Middle Eastern conflicts. ~ a Jewish 14-year old female survivor. The dude dressed up as Ghetsis bled so horribly I thought he would die, That man tortured the survivors in the worst ways possible, He stabbed me several times, I suffered permanent damage to my womb, I cannot have kids ~ A 23-year old Singaporean-American survivor. He stabbed and shot anyone, children, women, men, no one was exempt from this terror. ~ A 15-year old British survivor. In other languages Chinese (Mainland): 十一十七事变, Shíyīshíqī shìbiàn (Eleven-Seventeen Incident) Chinese (Taiwan): 血腥的11月星期五, Xuèxīng de 11 yuè xīngqíwǔ (Bloody November Friday) Italian: (Pokemon Rifle Massacre) Japanese: (Red November) German: (November Terror) Trivia Category:Events Category:Murders